XMen: Evolution: A Missing Piece
by The Golden Wytch
Summary: Sequel to Pieces of the Puzzle. The gang try to get over the death of Angel while one of their own is plotting their destruction. It doesn't help that the wedding is setting everything on it's ear, either. Still Humor. Just a bit more serious this time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I never will… now I am really sad…

A/N: I'm back!!! Sorry it took so long to get this out but I got caught up in my Harry Potter Fanfic. Read it! It is called Harry Potter and the Crazy Transfer Students. That and I got a serous case of Writer's Block. But thanks to my friend Terry, I am gong strong now. I think…

Read and Review or I will get discouraged and get sucked into writer's block-age.

""

X-Men: Evolution: A Missing Piece

Prologue

""

"… and on this day a year ago, a courageous group of young men and women saved this planet from the threat of the Zareks."

The President was on television… again. A very interesting woman in her own right, but that was not why every person in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children's attention was riveted on the screen. No, today the president was honoring X-13 and announcing an interesting new development in Mutant Rights.

"These young adults risked, and in one case lost, their lives to ensure safety for the people of the Earth. Witch is why today I am proud to announce a new detail in The Secret Service, Squad M-1!"

She paused for the applause to die down before finishing. "I am also pleased that Professor Charles Xavier has asked me to dedicate the Angel Starr Museum of Mutant History!" The President cut a red ribbon and opened the door to the museum, which was located in downtown Washington D.C.

"Well, Whoop-D-Doo." Spade, a young mutant shrugged and changed the channel.

"We were watching that!" Celene, already disliking the mutant for replacing her sister on X-13, hit him over his head.

"Celene, stop." Jenna said. "Spade, why did you change the channel?"

Spade shrugged again. He looked at his feet and threw his hands out to is sides, "It's just that, whenever you guys see anything that just might have related to that girl," his hand waved at the TV, "all of you freak out and aren't real for, like, two weeks! The less you see of anything like that," he waved at the TV, again, "the better everyone will be."

Spade made a hasty retreat out of the Game Room. Eleven months ago, Spade had shown up, wet and introverted. He didn't talk to any one then, he still barely talked except to the Members of X-13 and when he was asked a direct question. He was an elemental mutant, his abilities were vast and he had barely shown those abilities in training. He opted for physical combat whenever possible.

"Fucker!" Celene fumed and slammed the glass door as she stalked outside, shattering the panes.

Jenna sighed and caught the glass shards mid-fall. She looked to Beth, the half alien formerly known as Burnt Bones, for help weaving the glass back together.

"She'll get over her anger." The alien said.

Chris looked after his girlfriend and sighed, "But when will that happen?"

""

Starr: OK, it's short but all I'm trying to do is catch you guys up from where I left off with POTP… everyone's torn apart and a bit traumatized, the group traded a couple of members, and the Prez. really appreciates the X-Men.

Roster X-13:

Leader- Jenna Diaterra

Damian Naughtbre

Celene Starr

Mikale Pollux

Chris Castor

Beth the Alien

Spade

Lovz and Chocolate Bunnies.

StarrSpark


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men… or Romeo and Juliet… or Footloose.

Starr: Hey! How's everyone? I don't have much to say … so I'll just start writing.

""

X-Men: Evolution: A Missing Piece

Chapter 1

""

"Cold Factor! Set up a barrier between us and the Sentinels!" Jenna cried over the noise of the metal strictures creating havoc. "I want it at least three feet thick!"

X-13 was in the Danger Room. Because many of its members were transferring around, the team needed as much practice as possible.

"When the Sentinels break through that, I want Spitfire to heat the one on the left…" Jena said.

"How hot?" Celene asked.

"Melt 'em if you can." Jenna replied. "Spade! Get the foot soldiers on the left. Power House, the soldiers on the right."

"I love it when you talk bossy to me." Damian commented before he and Spade moved to be ready to attack when the ice came down.

"I will take the Sentinel on the on the right. Burnt Bones, watch our backs." Jenna looked up to where the ice was cracking under the constant assault of three Sentinels and innumerable Foot Soldiers. "Mikale, be ready to heal anyone who gets hit…"

"Hey! Why aren't you calling me by my code name?" Mikale asked. He shot a mocking look at Jenna before saying; "You called everyone by their code names, _Puzzle Piece_!"

"Because their code names aren't retarded!" Jenna replied.

"What's so retarded about 'Messiah'?" Mikale asked.

"It just is." Jenna replied as the top of the ice dome started to cave in. "Find a new code name at the end of this simulation."

"O. K. Children. Can we focus here?" asked today's honorary X-13 Member, Jean Grey. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"Sorry Ms. Grey." Mikale grimaced.

"I want you to take the center Sentinel." Jenna replied, "Cold Factor, give Mikale cover when the dome comes down, and help B.B. watch our backs. Everyone ready?"

It didn't matter if they were or not. At that moment the ice dome shattered, sending chunks of ice everywhere. Celene melted the boulder size ones before they could hurt the team and X-13 went to work.

Up in the observation deck, a small audience had gathered.

"The stats are coming in, Professor." Scott said as a computer sputtered to life. "It seems that Jenna has her team working at eighty-four percent efficiency."

"Impressive." Xavier said and nodded at his companions, "Just last year this team had lost a member, Angel Starr."

"I know." The woman at Charles' right said.

"They gained a replacement at the same time," the Professor pointed out Beth floating over the simulated battlefield. "About six months ago, the previous student leader decided to go to college and I promoted Jenna Diaterra, a.k.a.: Puzzle Piece, to the position. She has done an exceptional job keeping the team together, I believe. We recently had a new member join a few months ago. Spade is doing his best to acclimate to a normal life." Professor Xavier pointed to Spade, in the middle of a group of robotic soldiers. He was cutting them down with ease.

"I thought that teams that still have school age members usually have a teacher leader as well." The man on Xavier's left said.

"They do." Xavier said. "Jean Gray is the teacher leader today."

"The other teams that you showed us had permanent leaders." The woman observed.

"The previous teacher leader is, at the moment, somewhere between here and South America. We do not have enough Gifted teac—" the Professor was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Yo! Prof!" Rhiana stood with her fists on her hips. "Why do you have the kids doing a level six simulation?"

"Rhiana! You didn't tell me you would be back. What a surprise!" Xavier said, not looking surprised at all.

"Cut the crap, Charles. They could get hurt!" Rhiana started out the Observation Deck. "I'm going in there!"

"Well it seems that X-13 now has a permanent leader." Xavier said to the parents looking after the angry mutant.

"Charles, Scott." Logan nodded to the two men and looked down at the chaos in the Danger Room.

"Rhiana is still as sweet as sugar, I see." Scott replied.

""

Jenna rolled out of the way of some shrapnel from her Sentinel. She was a little too slow and the metal ripped into her calf. "Shit!"

Jenna sent a pulse of pure energy at the huge robot. Using her power to look through the Sentinel, frying every wire that she found. Jenna opened her eyes to see a sight that made her falter. Considering that a soldier had decided to use the moment her eyes had been closed to attack her, this was not a good thing.

Jenna used a bit of her power to send her backwards from where the robot was aiming at her head. Stars exploded in front of Jenna's eyes. The robot had landed a hit to her collarbone. "Fucker!"

She did a backwards summersault and the robot was encased in ice.

"Mikale. Take care of Jenna, I'll finish this up." Rhiana, the cause for Jenna's falter, had stormed into the Danger Room, unannounced. She quickly immobilized every robot in the room with vines. Ripping each one limb-from-limb and turning the one remaining Sentinel into what looked like a potted plant.

"Oww! Don't move my arm. It's probably broken." Jenna was quickly turning green and white at the same time.

"You're right." Mikale said his power flowing through his hand into Jenna. "I can't do anything near as complicated as healing bone fractures, yet"

"Take care of my leg first, that's just a flesh wound that needs to be knitted together." Jenna said weakly.

"Jenna! Is she o.k.?" Damian ran over, the dust had just settled and the simulation background was turning into the metal blue of the Danger Room.

"I would be fine if SOMEONE hadn't barged into our simulation and made me stumble." Jenna glared in the general direction of Rhiana. Mikale had made her lay down so he could work.

"Xavier had no right to send you guys into a level six simulation!" Rhiana came into view above her.

"Then you should have told Scott to stop the God damn simulation!" Jenna yelled at her former mentor. "The first thing you learn when you start to work in the Danger Room is not to interrupt a simulation!!!!"

"She's screeching rules and regulations," Chris came up. "Our fearless leader is fine."

"Leader?" This made Rhiana stop. "Since when?"

"Since you ran off to play Hells Angels with Logan!" Jenna grimaced and almost fainted when she jerked her shoulder. "Someone go get a stretcher, please. Chris, Celene?"

"No need." Jean said as she moved to Jenna's side. "Dr, McCoy is on his way, with a stretcher."

"Good. And since Gabby decided to become a vet instead of an X-Man." She said finishing her conversation with Rhiana. Jenna didn't notice that Mikale had changed where he was directing his powers. Jenna yawned three times before she realized what he was doing.

"Mi… Mik…aaaaaale." She let out a huge yawn and fell asleep.

""

"Why is it that every time I pass out I end up in a room that beeps?" Jenna had had enough of the infirmary at Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. At lest this time something was actually broken.

"Good Morning, Ms. Diaterra." Beast came into the infirmary from his office.

"Hey, Mr. McCoy. What's the diagnosis?" Jenna was afraid to move because her shoulder was already pounding.

"How did you get a fractured collarbone?" Dr. McCoy asked. "You are usually over-cautious in D. R. Sessions."

"Rhiana conveniently forgot to remember the basic rules of the Danger Room." Jenna laughed, cynically.

"I thought that was her…" Beast looked at a clipboard, "I'm not letting Mikale near you, he's not focused enough yet. So you're going to have to heal this on your own. I'm going to give you some pills. Take one every three hours." He said and handed Jenna a bottle of painkillers. "I've already put your arm in a sling, try not to move it too much. You'll probably need help taking a shower. Almost all of the older girls have broken something, so they'll know what to do."

"I can leave?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not letting you walk." Beast looked at Jenna like she had grown another head. "Damian is going to get the wheelchair."

"My nose itches. Is someone talking about me??" Damian came into the room, wheelchair on front of him, "I hope it's the beautiful someone on the bed."

"No, it's the hairy someone with the clipboard." Beast replied. "Mr. Naughtbre, please refrain from flirting with my patients. At least until I am out of the room" his stern tone was set off by the smile on his face.

Between the two of them, they got Jenna in the wheelchair. And out into the halls of the Institute they went.

"Where do you wish to venture first, Milady?" Damian bowed to Jenna in the Wheelchair.

"First I want to go to the Caf. I'm extremely hungry." Jenna said. "Then I want to go to my room. And stop acting Shakespearian."

"But 'Soft what light in yonder wheelchair brakes? 'Tis the East and Fair Jenna is the Sun.'" Damian quoted.

"Well your 'Sun' is hungry. Get it to the Cafeteria." Jenna retorted. "And then I want to go to your room so I can shred the book of plays Ororo gave you for your birthday."

"As the fair lady wishes." Damian dropped a kiss on Jenna's cheek before moving off to the Cafeteria. "You're just cranky because the painkillers haven't kicked in. If you promise to not go any where, I'll go find Mikale."

"Damian? How far could I get when I can only use one arm?" Jenna asked, just a tad testy. "I know! I'll do circles in the hall!!!"

Damian pantomimed pulling an arrow out of his chest. He handed it to Jenna. "I believe this is yours?"

"Get me food, Mr. McCormick." Jenna replied.

When Jenna was situated at a table with a full try in front of her, Damian went to find Mikale and the others.

"Hey, Jenna!" Mikale and Chris came up to the table. "You need help with your food?"

"I thought that Damian was going to spend 'every waking second by your side!'" Chris shrugged. "His words, not mine."

"He just went to find you guys." Jenna replied, "Mikale? Can you use some of the magic touch and help out an incapacitated friend?"

"Jenna, you're a genius!!" Mikale look like Jenna had told him she was getting him a Viper for his birthday.

"No. I'm in pain. Now get to work." Jenna sighed when Mikale's power started working. "Now what did I do that you love so much?"

"My code name!" Mikale said quickly. "Magic Touch!!!"

"Mikale." Jenna said, working on her plate of food. Spaghetti was today's special. "I am drugged! Please speak slowly and in full sentences."

"You told me to find a new code name." Mikale laughed. "I found one! What do you think of 'Magic Touch'?"

"Let me think about it." Jenna looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Celene is at her weekly psychiatrist meeting. I think Rhiana is screaming at Professor X. And who the hell ever knows where Spade goes when he disappears." Chris shrugged. "That kids is just weird."

"Chris!" Jenna reprimanded her teammate. "Don't talk about your teammate like that! Did you ever think that the reason he is like that is because someone hurt him in his past?"

"Sorry, Jen." Chris fell silent.

"I can see you're O.K., yelling at your teammates like that." Rhiana walked up, tray of spaghetti in hand.

"Mikale, I think I've had enough spaghetti," Jenna said loftily. "Can you take me to the tray drop off?"

"Alright Jenna." Mikale looked between the two women, and took Jenna's tray himself, leaving Jenna with Rhiana.

"I… uhhh…" Chris looked frantically for a way out. He got up from the table with a mumbled, "Homework!"

"Traitor!" Jenna shot at his back.

"What's up?" Rhiana sat across from Jenna. "I've broken your bones before, you never got mad at me then. Tell me" she said when Jenna remained stony-faced.

"You don't want to hear what I have to say." Jenna looked away, possibly looking for someone to take her away.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know." Rhiana told Jenna.

"Well I feel like getting into a fight." Jenna shot back. "I won't waste my breath or my energy."

Jenna was still not looking at Rhiana, "Hey! Michael, can you take me to my room?"

By this time the entire school knew what happened in the Danger Room, they also knew how Jenna felt about the woman sitting across from her. There aren't many secrets in a school filled with psychics and precognicents.

"Uhhh… sure, Jenna." The young mutant came up ad took the handles of the wheelchair. With a mumbled "Ms. Moonshine." to Rhiana, the boy took Jenna from the Cafeteria.

""

Starr: Well how'd it go? Sorry about the time between posts, I'm on a roll with the Harry Potter story. But I decided to take a break and work in this. I have no clue how long this will story will be…

Here's a list of the characters Code names:

Jenna: Puzzle Piece (Puzzle)

Damian: Power House

Mikale: Magic Touch (Touch)

Chris: Cold Factor (Factor)

Celene: Spitfire

Beth: Burnt Bones (B.B.)

Spade

P/S: Jessi what Code name did we give Rhiana? I forgot and I lost the character bio's that we wrote up…

Hugz and Chocolate Bunnies

StarrSpark


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey! You guys know about jack? Well I don't own it…

Starr: Hidee-ho, there neighbor!! What's up on the home front? Yah, I think I've lost it too. Not that there is evidence that I ever had it to begin with. Once again, I have pulled an all-nighter… Don't yell! I write my best stuff when sleep-deprived… and look at it this way, at least I'm writing…

""

X-Men: Evolution: A Missing Piece

Chapter 2

""

Damian found Jenna curled on her bed. The lights in her room were dark and the curtains were pulled tight over the windows.

"Hey Beauty…" Damian said as he entered the room. "You need anything?"

"Rhiana to stop being a self-centered—Arrrhh!!!" Jenna said in frustration.

"Well maybe if you tell her how you feel…" Damian started.

"I can't do that!" Jenna rounded on Damian, grimacing when she knocked her arm on the nightstand. She took a deep breath and battled back the pain. "She doesn't want to hear what I want to say to her, anyway. She left, she doesn't care about me."

"She cares about you! Did you ever think that running is the way that Rhiana deals with her problems?" Damian asked, sitting on the other side of the bed and pulling Jenna against his side. As Jenna rested her head on his shoulder, he continued, "She is just as afraid of facing the emotions that were shoved on her as you were."

"The difference is that I didn't run." Jenna said, her stubborn streak showing.

"The difference IS that, in this aspect, you are stronger than Rhiana. You can't hold that above her." Damian smiled at Jenna's childish tone.

"Who says?" Jenna mumbled. She rolled away from Damian, onto her collarbone and almost passed out but she gritted her teeth, refusing to let Damian see the pain she just caused herself.

"The cosmic order of the universe." Damian said. He pulled Jenna back to him with a small smile, "Broken bones hurt like hell, Dr. McCoy will never win a video game, Scott will never get the stick removed form his ass and you an Rhiana can't stay mad at each other for long."

"It may just be the meds, but you are rather insightful today…" Jenna mumbled.

"Well, as Second-In-Command I need to be the voice of reason when our fearless leader is incapacitated." Damian kissed the top of Jenna's head. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Later…" Jenna said as she slipped into a deep sleep.

""

"Ungrateful little… Grrrrrr!!!!" Rhiana paced in front of Logan in their room. "Can you believe that she left me right in the middle of the Dining Hall?"

"Yes." Logan replied flatly.

"What!!!!" Rhiana stopped so fast that she almost fell over.

"Well, you left the kid in the dust. No explanation, no goodbye, you didn't even tell anyone when you thought you'd be back." Logan shrugged, "If I hadn't tracked you down, I'd probably feel the same…"

Rhiana glared at Logan, "I—"

"That and you just got the girl a broken arm, she's probably fuming. If I'm going to believe what Sparky has been telling me, she's got some real issues." Logan leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"She barely even said two words to me, and those were along the lines of 'Go Away'." Rhiana said, refusing to budge.

"Trust me. If Jenna is anything like her guardian, she'll find some words soon." Logan closed his eyes and patted the bed next to him.

Rhiana laughed, "And those words aren't going to be 'Welcome back! I'm so glad that you're here!'"

""

"Welcome back! I'm so glad that you're here!" Jenna smiled at a stunned Rhiana over the carnage that was breakfast.

"Uhh…" Rhiana sat at the table, a little wary. She turned to the rest of X-13 "Mikale, what did you give her?"

"She just found out that Rogue is coming back from England in a few days, with a healing gift." Chris said, attacking a bowl of grits.

"Oh…" Rhiana shrugged. "So listen kids, it looks like I'm going to be assigned to be your leader again—"

"That's GREAT!!" Jenna giggled.

"Mikale." Rhiana stared the young mutant down.

"OK! She was complaining so much this morning that I gave her an extra boost of euphoria!" Mikale grinned. "She can't feel anything, and we're not getting our ears chewed off. It's a win-win situation."

"That and she's as high as a kite." Chris said around his food.

"Boys!" Rhiana looked between Mikale and Chris. "Where is Damian?"

"Dunno…" Chris said.

"Logan came by and pulled him out by his shirt." Mikale shrugged. "Left Jenna with us."

"OK." Rhiana pulled out her cell and dialed Logan. "He turned his phone off!"

"Hey, Rhi." Jenna leaned over the table. "You kind of left me hanging after the whole alien thing last year. But you know I forgive you for that." The look on Jenna's face said drunken sincerity. "You leaving was kind of a good thing. I mean, if you hadn't have run from us, I wouldn't have been able to become a good leader. But did you have to break my arm? I mean, that really hurt! Like, owww!!! But, yah, we're OK? Right?"

Rhiana looked between the two boys at the table. "You two have a three second head start, then I am coming after you and killing you both."

"Don't do that, Rhiana!!" Jenna yelled. "They are too cute to be killed."

"One…"

"Come on, Rhiana!" Chris said, getting out of his seat.

"Two…"

"Let's talk about this rationally…" Mikale said, doing the same.

"Three!"

"Outta the way!!!!!" Chris and Mikale shot out of the Dining Hall, not noticing that Rhiana was not behind them.

"How long do you think they'll run 'till they realize that you aren't behind them?" Jenna giggled.

"I give them two circuits of the Manor." Rhiana laughed. "Look, kid, I'm really sorry about leaving. I never meant to make you feel like I was running from you…"

"I understand." Jenna smiled.

"So… level six simulations?" Rhiana smiled. "When did that happen?"

""

"You want to WHAT?!?!" Avalanche shot up out of the couch that was eating him.

"No WAY!!!" Pietro yelled.

"Why?" The Blob asked.

"Our guest doesn't need to divulge their reasons, boys." Mystique smiled at the figure in front of her. "And if we can use them to bring down Xavier's little operation, while helping you get what you want, of course."

"Of course," the person replied.

"Then it's settled, you will inform us of what goes on in the Manor, and we'll help you get your revenge." Mystique smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "Would you mind telling us who you want revenge on?"

"Not just yet." The person replied, turning to go. "In due time, though. Now I have to get back before anyone starts looking for me… I'll contact you when something promising comes up.

""

A/N: A million zillion apologies. I have had this chapter on hold for ages. I've just had a million things to do. Even my HP story had to be put on the backburner.

I also had a real problem with the 'How the heck do I resolve the bad feelings?' question. But the boys came to the rescue!!!! Round of applause for Logan and Damian!!!!!! () O ()

Chocolate bunnies and marshmallows with gram crackers (I'm preparing for the flames)


End file.
